


almost

by truerivals



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tour, ii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truerivals/pseuds/truerivals
Summary: fluffy drabble on a beach where dan and phil realize they've known each other for almost ten years.





	almost

**Author's Note:**

> LOL sorry i was feeling soft ik my writing sucks but! hey hey! enjoy :)

A cool, crisp winter day down in Australia. Dan and Phil had a day off tour, which was very rare, and decided to spend it with each other and the crew. They settled down by the beach for the day, as it's not everyday you get to walk across the coastline of Australia when you live in England. It was a beautiful day. A slight breeze in the air, but warm enough for a t-shirt and shorts. Dan and Phil were having a cute, cliche walk by the beach.

"Phil, you're dangerously close to the water," Dan noticed, looking down at the tide. It was merely inches away from Phil, the waves bouncing back from soaking Phil's shoes.

"And what about it?" Phil said. 

"Your socks could get wet. And you're wearing the new ones, too! Wouldn't want to have to call the merch team again asking them for new socks." 

"Again?! Are you saying I've already called them asking for new socks?"

"I believe it," Martyn commented. He was trailing a bit behind them, allowing them to have their own personal space but still have input on the conversations.

"Martyn! You're supposed to be on my side!" Phil turned back to look at Martyn in disbelief. 

"This is my cue to run!" Martyn said, trailing back towards Cornelia, who was straying very far behind, taking pictures of the area.

Dan and Phil laughed. "Your merch sold out so quickly," Dan said.

"Phannies say they're broke and proceed to buy £40 hoodies. What liars," Phil said.

Dan laughed. "I guess that's what happens when the tickets to see us are cheap. They have more money to spend. So they use it wisely, you know, on things from two dorks on YouTube."

"They even spend it on clothes we own because our fashion sense is just that good."

"You know, Dan, that shirt looks really good on you," Phil complimented.

He was wearing a blue-gray shirt he had recently bought. There was a darker line in the middle bordered by two white lines on the top and bottom. It hung loosely around his torso, falling below his stomach.

Dan smiled. "You think so?"

"I know so." Phil rested his head on Dan's shoulder, focusing his gaze on Dan. "I love your curls. I'm so happy you embraced them." Phil twirled his finger around a stray curl.

"Your quiff is even better."

"Really? It takes forever to style and ends up looking average." Phil tried to look up at his quiff, raising his hand up to adjust it just incase there was a strand hair. 

"Average?" Dan gasped. It took Phil by surprise, and he pulled his head back up. "It's astonishing, brilliant, show-stopping, fantastic, beautiful," Dan mimicked the common reaction video. 

Phil giggled. "Please. I love you so much."

"Love you more." Phil looked around hastily, making sure no one was watching. Phil pressed his lips to Dan's in a quick peck, Dan's cheeks slowly turning a light shade of pink. Phil smiled. "I love how you still get startled when I do that, even though it's been almost ten years."

Dan looked ahead and smiled softly. "Ten years. With you. Holy shit. Sounds crazy."

"I know, right! Phil Is Not On Fire 10 this year. Remember when I lovingly tackled you at the end of Phil is Not On Fire 1?" Phil reminisced. 

"Lovingly? LOVINGLY?! We went over this! I could've DIED thanks to you!" Dan exclaimed. Phil grinned. 

"But you didn't."

"It was close," Dan grumbled. 

"Back to the ten year thing,your contact's almost up, buddy. Sorry to see you go. Here's that £10 I promised to give you as a farewell gift. Buy yourself something nice," Phil joked.

"Literally shut up!" Dan laughed. 

"You chose to live with me, you did this to yourself."

"Well what was I going to do? Stay in my childhood house? Bad memories there, Phil. I want to leave those behind, start a new chapter so I'm not running to the bathroom with yogurt all over my face when my dad pulls up because YouTube is a dark secret."

"Is it still?"

"Yes, Phil. I'm on a world tour and my parents have no idea I make YouTube videos."

"Wow," Phil said. "Look at us, on our second world tour. We are so cool. And I'm so proud of you, Dan."

"For what?"

"Everything. You made it. You did it, Dan. You're doing it, everything is working out well. Have you fully lived your truth, Dan?"

The wind flowed through Dan's curls, making them bounce softly up and down. His lips were slightly parted, and the partly clouded sky was reflected in Dan's eyes: 

"Almost," Dan responded with a simple smile.

**Author's Note:**

> That's right bitches I just did that  
> Anyways if u found this cause I tweeted it lol ily!!!! have a wONDERFUL day love!!! and remember, dan gay!


End file.
